


В другой вселенной, возможно

by purplerain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerain/pseuds/purplerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот в чем дело: Шерлок думал, у них с Джоном впереди целая вечность на то, чтобы разобраться в своих отношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В другой вселенной, возможно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [walk through ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392733) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



> Бета - Jalina.  
> Этот перевод также можно прочесть на [Фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/521941).

Утреннее солнце косо пробивается сквозь жалюзи. Шерлок открывает глаза.

Квартира пуста. Джон съехал вчера.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и снова засыпает.

\- - - - -

– Скажи, ты… – Лестрад замолкает, глядя, как Шерлок отклеивает с запястья никотиновый пластырь. Дело раскрыто: сантехник поместил хлорид ртути в краны в доме мужчины, с которым ему изменяла жена. Проблема едва ли на один пластырь, ну правда, – но вот перед ним Шерлок, и он сдирает два.

– Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы помогать тебе с бумажной работой, – говорит Шерлок, скручивая пластырь в трубочку. Под его ногтями клейкое вещество, а кончики пальцев липкие. – Впрочем, как всегда.

Он направляется в сторону двери.

– Я и не собирался просить тебя об этом, – Лестрад идет за ним. – Только хотел узнать, в порядке ли ты.

Шерлок не оборачивается и сбегает вниз по ступенькам.

– Какой глупый вопрос, инспектор.

– Шерлок, – Лестрад хватает его за локоть.

– Я опоздал? – внизу лестницы появляется Джон, стряхивая с зонта капли дождя. Он смотрит вверх, на них обоих. – Меня снова задержали в больнице, простите… О, так вы уже раскрыли дело?

– Не важно, - говорит Шерлок, выдергивая руку из хватки Лестрада. – Ты можешь заплатить за обед.

\- - - - -

Ее зовут Мэри, и она учительница младших классов. Мэри не такая, как все, поскольку без лишних расспросов позволяет Джону носиться по Лондону. И никогда не заговаривает об этом, за исключением тех нескольких случаев, когда Джон появлялся на пороге ее квартиры с засохшей кровью на рубашке. По крайней мере, так утверждает сам Джон. Встречи Шерлока с Мэри обычно длятся ровно столько времени, сколько необходимо на вымученную улыбку. Но он верит Джону, потому что иначе Мэри не продержалась бы так долго.

Когда Шерлок впервые попробовал ее прочитать (периодически страдает от компульсивного переедания; испытывает чувство вины перед братом-суицидником за то, что сама она жива; чувствует себя брошенной, потому что росла без родителей), Джон замолчал. А когда Шерлок отвернулся к микроскопу, сказал ему в затылок:

– Пожалуйста, Шерлок, только не она.

Шерлок держит рот на замке, но не прекращает составлять опись ее изъянов при каждой новой встрече. 

\- - - - -

– Кофе? – спрашивает Молли, когда Шерлок втыкает тупой скальпель в коленную чашечку очередного трупа.

– Две ложки сахара, - говорит Шерлок, не отрывая глаз от месива запекшейся крови.

– Да нет же, дурачок, - отвечает Молли ласково. В конце концов, однажды он прожил в ее квартире почти два месяца. – Я имею в виду, в настоящем кафе. Ну, знаешь, потом, когда ты закончишь.

Шерлок, намеревающийся пропилить кость, не отвечает. 

– Мы же друзья, Шерлок? – Молли подтягивает табурет ближе к нему. Шерлок отклоняется, просто чтобы побыть грубым.

– Хм, – он скребет по сухожилию, пока не проступает белое.

– Мы можем поговорить, – продолжает Молли. Шерлок замирает. Если она дотронется до него, он точно бросит скальпель и уйдет. Пусть сама убирает весь этот беспорядок, ему все равно. Рука Молли приближается к его плечу, но так и не касается. – Я никому не скажу, обещаю.

– Нет, – отвечает Шерлок, добавляя в свой голос столько льда, сколько может, и поднимая на нее глаза. – Спасибо.

Молли кусает губу и смотрит в сторону.

– Я просто подумала…

– Моя жизнь, – Шерлок старательно артикулирует каждый звук, – не вращается вокруг Джона Уотсона.

– Ладно, – Молли поднимает подбородок. – Я просто подумала, что предложу тебе сходить в кафе и поговорить.

\- - - - -

В другой вселенной, думает Шерлок, все могло бы сложиться иначе. Возможно, в это самое время они с Джоном вернулись бы с места преступления с мчащимся по венам адреналином и головокружением от удачно раскрытого дела. Они закрыли бы входную дверь, и Шерлок привалился бы к ней с ухмылкой. Они бы посмотрели друг на друга, и у Шерлока зашумело бы в ушах, когда Джон оперся бы руками о дверь с обеих сторон от него. От предвкушения у Шерлока перехватило бы дыхание, и он видел бы только седые волосы на макушке Джона и изгиб его ресниц. Наверное, Джон начал бы приближаться к нему, но в последнее мгновение передумал бы и остановился, выдохнув ему в рот, пока Шерлок не провел бы дрожащей рукой по мягким волосам за его ухом и не сказал бы прерывисто: «Пожалуйста, Джон…»

И в другой вселенной Джон прижался бы губами к его шее, дышал на его кожу, целовал подборок и рот, и это оказалось бы слишком, и Шерлок пропал бы окончательно.

\- - - - -

В этой вселенной Шерлок сидит в темноте и смотрит телевизор с выключенным звуком. Его телефон вибрирует от сообщений, которые присылает человек, теперь живущий в милях отсюда. Что-то в этой вселенной пошло не так, но Шерлок устал от попыток выяснить, что именно.

\- - - - -

– Привет! – говорит она. – Приятно встретить тебя здесь.

Шерлок засовывает руки в карманы пальто. Он следит за ней не первый месяц и меньше чем за день понял, как оставаться при этом незамеченным.

– Здравствуй, Мэри.

– Ты пришел за тортом? Я спрашиваю только потому, что сейчас забираю свой, и мы могли бы выбрать разные вкусы.

– Торт, – безучастно повторяет Шерлок.

– Ой, – Мэри касается завитка за ухом. – Я думала, ты знаешь: день рождения Джона и все такое. Я была совершенно уверена, что отправила приглашение на вечеринку тебе на почту.

– А, – говорит Шерлок. Он уже несколько недель не открывал никаких писем, не связанных с расследованиями. – Я, наверное, забыл сообщить, что буду.

– Да неважно, – Мэри улыбается ему. – Я тогда отмечу, что ты придешь, да?

– Конечно, – говорит Шерлок. – Где будет вечеринка?

– В нашей квартире, – отвечает Мэри.

В _нашей_ квартире. Шерлок не знает, когда он успел стать настолько сентиментальным, что от одного-единственного слова ему хочется что-нибудь ударить.

– Ты ведь знаешь, где это?

– Да, – отвечает Шерлок. – Я уже был там.

– Точно, – она снова ему улыбается.

– Поздравляю, – выпаливает Шерлок. Получается резче, чем он планировал, поэтому он сбавляет обороты и добавляет более тихим голосом: – С помолвкой. Я не мог бы быть больше рад за вас обоих.

Улыбка Мэри исчезает, когда она смотрит на него.

– Шерлок, я не… Я бы никогда не встала между вами.

 _«Нет_ , - думает Шерлок, - _ты уже встала»_.

– Тебе не нужно притворяться, – говорит Мэри. Шерлок ненавидит ее доброту, уж лучше бы она сказала ему держаться от Джона подальше. – Я знаю, у тебя наверняка такое ощущение, будто ты теряешь лучшего друга.

Шерлок улыбается ей фальшивой улыбкой и знает, что Мэри понимает это.

– Ваш торт, – говорит мужчина за стойкой, и она оборачивается, чтобы расплатиться. «Красный бархат». Любимый торт Джона. Еще одна из тех многих бесполезных вещей, которые Шерлок так и не смог удалить.

– Тогда до встречи, – говорит Мэри, забирая белую коробку.

Шерлок кивает и делает вид, что внимательно изучает кексы, а сам уголком глаза наблюдает, как она уходит.

\- - - - -

В этой вселенной Шерлок перестал играть на скрипке в четыре утра, потому что больше нет волнительного ожидания шагов на лестнице. Больше нет Джона, расхаживающего по кухне в попытках избавиться от войны в своем подсознании. Больше нет Джона, который устроился бы на диване с чашкой теплой воды, в то время как Шерлок закрыл бы глаза и извлек из струн медленные сладкие звуки.

\- - - - - 

В другой вселенной, возможно: Шерлок прижимается к спине Джона, касаясь губами его шеи. Его рука – на груди Джона, сердце бьется прямо под ладонью. Шерлок проснется, когда тот начнет метаться, крепко прижмет к себе, пропустит его волосы сквозь пальцы, уткнется лицом в его кожу и начнет бормотать периодическую таблицу элементов, пока мозг Джона будет рассыпаться на кусочки.

И также, возможно: золотистый солнечный свет полосами лежит на груди Джона, играет на волосках. Шерлок проснется от собственной улыбки, и Джон никогда не говорит: _«Я люблю тебя»_ , а Шерлоку никогда не приходится говорить это в ответ.

\- - - - - 

– Шерлок! – восклицает Джон, открывая дверь. – Я думал, ты не придешь.

Он как минимум слегка нетрезв, вероятно, уже на грани с опьянением. Шерлок может определить это по тому, как Джон вторгается в его личное пространство, обхватывая рукой за плечи и ведя за собой в квартиру. Шерлок не может не смотреть по сторонам и видит развешанные повсюду фотографии: Мэри и целый класс детей, Мэри со своим двоюродным братом (судя по цвету его волос и форме лица) в лесу в походе, Джон в темных очках, случайный снимок Мэри и Джона, на котором они смеются за столиком в ресторане. Шерлок чувствует себя незваным гостем, он не хочет быть здесь.

– Джон! – зовет кто-то. Тот касается локтя Шерлока, а потом тепло его руки исчезает.

– Привет, Шерлок, – говорит Мэри, выходя из кухни. Она улыбается ему и вытирает руки полотенцем. – Я так рада, что ты смог прийти! Мы не хотели резать торт без тебя.

– Я принес вино, – говорит Шерлок, демонстрируя бутылку. – Надеюсь, это соответствует случаю.

– Ох, ты уже куда лучший гость, чем другие приятели Джона. Они все те еще любители поесть за чужой счет, – Мэри чуть наклоняется к нему. – Это более чем соответствует, Шерлок. Честно говоря, мы просто рады тому, что ты смог прийти.

– Точно, – говорит Шерлок. Ему уже доводилось встречаться с друзьями Джона: товарищи из команды по регби, в которой он играл в юности, солдаты, врачи – и практически все неинтересные. Впрочем, Шерлок знает, что порой Джону хочется почувствовать себя нормальным.

– Тебе нужна помощь? – спрашивает Шерлок у Мэри, потому что перспектива общения с ней в данный момент пугает его меньше, чем столкновение с Джоном лицом к лицу. Он не хочет видеть, как сильно Джону подходит его новая квартира, как легко он может общаться здесь со старыми друзьями. Видимо, Шерлока сюда привел в первую очередь мазохизм.

– Я не могу просить тебя о помощи, ты же гость, – говорит Мэри.

– Чушь, – отвечает Шерлок, следуя за ней в кухню. Там стоит Молли – прислонившись к холодильнику, с напитком в одной руке и телефоном в другой. Она выглядит удивленной, когда замечает Шерлока.

– Я не знала, что ты придешь, – говорит Молли и поворачивается к Мэри. – Ты не сказала мне, что Шерлок тоже будет.

– А почему его не должно быть? – спрашивает Мэри. – Он же лучший друг Джона.

– Ну да, – говорит Молли и наливает ему вино. – Полагаю, тебе сейчас это понадобится.

– Чем я могу помочь? – спрашивает Шерлок у Мэри.

– Правда, Шерлок, не нужно…

Он за секунду вычисляет шкафчик с посудой.

– Я накрою на стол, хорошо?

Шерлок раскладывает вилки рядом с тарелками, когда сзади подходит Джон.

– Какого черта ты делаешь?

Шерлок переходит к следующей тарелке, но тот следует за ним.

– Не заставляй меня произносить очевидное, Джон.

Рука Джона обхватывает запястье Шерлока. Тот замирает и поднимает на него глаза.

– Ты накрываешь на стол, – отчетливо произносит Джон.

 _«Это то, чего ты хотел от меня?_ \- думает Шерлок. – _Вот поэтому у нас никогда ничего не было?»_ Потому что Шерлок – эгоист и требует от Джона, чтобы тот делал ему чай и приносил поесть, потому что они покупают еду на вынос и ужинают на диване пластиковыми вилками из картонных коробок, потому что Джону приходится мыть всю посуду и ходить в магазин за продуктами? А Мэри протирает стол на кухне? Наклоняется ли она к Джону за обедом и кормит ли его с настоящей железной вилки? Зубы Шерлока сжимаются. От бессильной ярости он хочет толкнуть Джона на стол, смести оттуда все тарелки; хочет укусить его за ключицу и сжимать его член через одежду, пока Джон не начнет умолять раздеть его. _А Мэри так делает?_

– Отличное наблюдение, – говорит Шерлок и выдергивает руку.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок слишком устал, чтобы злиться.

– Мне нравится Мэри, – говорит он вместо этого и задумывается, замечает ли Джон, какая же это грязная ложь.

\- - - - - 

Вот в чем дело: Шерлок думал, у них впереди целая вечность на то, чтобы разобраться в своих отношениях.

\- - - - -

Спустя два бокала дорогого совиньон блан Шерлок обсуждает с Молли, не захочет ли она разрешить ему провести в своей лаборатории кое-какие исследования по токсикологии. Джон сидит в кресле в гостиной. Шерлок весь вечер наблюдает за ним издалека. Джон, запрокинув голову, смеется над какой-то шуткой, и Шерлок вновь переводит взгляд на Молли. Она все это время смотрела на него.

Молли наверняка заметила, как он был рассеян весь вечер. Шерлок благодарен ей за то, что она не заговаривает об этом.

– Кто-нибудь хочет еще торта? – Мэри подходит к ним сзади, в ее руке – тарелка с единственным оставшимся куском.

– Спасибо, я на самом деле сыт, – говорит Шерлок. Он едва притронулся к еде.

– Но это правда очень вкусный торт, - говорит Молли, отказываясь. Мэри смеется и касается ее плеча, прежде чем отойти.

Джон поднимает голову, когда Мэри приближается к нему, и все внимание Шерлока теперь приковано к ним. Джон смеется и мотает головой. Мэри касается кончиками пальцев его лба, прямо у линии волос, и наклоняется для поцелуя. Джон запоздало накрывает ладонью ее щеку, когда она уже начинает отстраняться.

Шерлок сглатывает. Он прикусывает губу изнутри и заставляет себя снова посмотреть на Молли.

– Шерлок, – мягко говорит она.

Шерлок трясет головой и разжимает кулаки за спиной. Он чувствует, что на ладонях остались полукруглые отпечатки ногтей.

– О чем мы говорили?

\- - - - -

Шерлок не может вспомнить, когда впервые захотел Джона Уотсона. Но знает: это произошло еще до того, как он осознал, что может в принципе кого-то хотеть.

\- - - - -

– Это было просто потрясающе! – говорит Джон, когда они стоят в тускло освещенном подвале. Только что Шерлок просунул руку через прутья решетки в земле и испачкал кончики покрытых перчатками пальцев загустевшей кровью жертвы. Шерлок смотрит на Джона, и на какую-то иррациональную секунду ему кажется, будто время повернуло вспять.

Но потом телефон Джона звонит, тот отходит, чтобы ответить, а затем возвращается и говорит:

– Мне на самом деле очень жаль, но я должен уйти: у Мэри проблемы в семье.

Никакого второго шанса, одни лишь мечты. Шерлок напоминает себе, что он не должен поддаваться им слишком часто.

\- - - - -

– Паркинсон, – говорит Джон, когда они едут в Скотланд-Ярд на такси. – Мэри настояла, чтобы я посмотрел историю болезни.

Шерлок смотрит на проплывающие мимо витрины магазинов.

– Ее тете не может быть намного больше пятидесяти пяти.

– Но это не меняет диагноза.

Шерлок достает телефон и чувствует облегчение от того, что ему приходится отвлечься на ответное сообщение Лестраду. Джон молчит, глядя в окно. Шерлок ждет, пока такси остановится полностью, и спрашивает:

– И когда теперь это произойдет?

Джон замирает, наполовину открыв дверь.

– Что, прости?

– Свадьба. Полагаю, Мэри попросила сдвинуть ее из-за болезни тети.

Джон со смехом трясет головой и вылезает из кэба.

– В декабре. Отыскать место в такое время будет просто нереально.

Шерлок через окно просовывает водителю несколько банкнот и начинает рассматривать здание вместо того, чтобы взглянуть на Джона. Меньше, чем через пять месяцев.

– Что ж, – наконец, говорит он. – Как известно, чудеса случаются.

\- - - - -

_Возможно, тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы найти нового соседа. МХ_

Когда Шерлок видит сообщение, он секунду раздумывает, не швырнуть ли ему телефон в стену. Он накопил достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить за следующий месяц, и Майкрофт прекрасно знает это.

_Ты же понимаешь, я всего лишь заинтересован в твоем благополучии. МХ_

_Не стоит. ШХ_

Телефон звонит. Шерлок отправляется сделать чашку чая. Когда он возвращается, у него одно новое голосовое сообщение.

Шерлок включает ноутбук и пытается найти мотивацию для изучения всех тех глупых дел, о которых люди пишут ему на почту. Он скорее согласится часами терпеть невыносимую тупость, чем найдет Джону замену.

\- - - - -

_Кому: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk_

_От кого: m.e.morstan@gmail.com_

_Тема: пообедаем?_

_Привет, Шерлок!_

_Полагаю, ты удивлен, получив письмо от меня, ведь мы не очень хорошо друг друга знаем. Но я на самом деле хотела бы это изменить. Ты – неотъемлемая часть жизни Джона, и я надеялась, что у нас, может быть, получится подружиться. Давай пообедаем на выходных? У Джона будет дежурство, так что посидим вдвоем. Или я попробую освободить время, когда тебе будет удобно._

_Мэри_

\- - - - -

Мэри выбирает крошечный французский ресторанчик за магазином художественных принадлежностей. Асфальтированная дорожка, которая ведет к входной двери, покрыта застарелыми пятнами желтой краски, разлитой много лет назад. Запах скипидара выплывает из распахнутых окон магазина и просачивается в ресторан. Посетители негромко разговаривают, и Шерлоку приходится всего один раз окинуть взглядом помещение, чтобы отыскать Мэри, которая сидит в глубине зала и вертит в руках нож для масла.

– Я не заставил тебя ждать, – говорит Шерлок, усаживаясь напротив.

– Нет, – с улыбкой отвечает она, несмотря на то, что это был не вопрос. – Рада видеть тебя, Шерлок.

Шерлок берет меню не глядя. 

– Советую взять блинчики с яблоком и сыром бри. Они здесь просто фантастические.

Шерлок продолжает смотреть в глаза Мэри и не моргает.

– Или вафли, – добавляет Мэри, затем умолкает. Она кладет нож для масла на стол. – Или, видимо, можем просто поговорить.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы лучше ладили.

– Ради Джона, – говорит Мэри. – Расставили все на свои места и избавились от поводов для вражды, прежде чем они появятся.

– Ты хочешь нравиться мне.

– Что ж, – Мэри улыбается, и Шерлок не может понять, искренна ли ее улыбка, – это моя конечная цель, да. Но я прекрасно осознаю, что высокое мнение о себе следует заслужить, а не требовать.

– Ты не сможешь починить Джона, – выпаливает Шерлок, потому что он ужасный человек и способен пасть настолько низко, чтобы наговаривать на Джона, лишь бы вернуть его.

– Я и не знала, что Джона нужно чинить, – отвечает Мэри, и Шерлок ненавидит ее за этот ответ.

– Через пять лет, – начинает монотонно рассказывать Шерлок, - он с криком проснется посреди ночи, и это будет уже пятый раз за месяц. Когда ты коснешься его плеча, он схватит тебя за запястье и будет сжимать, пока твои кости не захрустят, а он даже не сразу осознает, что делает. Потом он извинится, вылезет из кровати и уже не вернется в нее, а утром не сможет смотреть тебе в глаза. Ты тысячу раз попросишь рассказать о том, что его мучает, но каждый раз он будет отказываться. 

Шерлок отдает себе отчет в том, как это все звучит, и ему хочется знать, поинтересуется ли сегодня вечером Мэри у Джона, было ли у него что-нибудь с Шерлоком. Он представляет недоверчивый смех Джона. Возможно, Джон скажет: _«И ты тоже, Мэри!»_ Или, возможно, он уже это сказал. Возможно, Шерлок слишком патетичен, но он хотел бы поселиться в тех словах, которые сейчас произносит вслух.

– Через пять лет, – продолжает Шерлок, – он получит от меня смс. Вы с ним наконец-то нашли, кому оставить ребенка, и собираетесь сходить в ресторан. Но я напишу, что у меня есть дело, он мне нужен, это срочно и от этого зависят жизни. И он отменит заказанный столик, извинится перед тобой, скажет, что ненадолго, и все равно каждый раз будет возвращаться ко мне. 

Мэри откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди. Шерлока раздражает то, что его взгляд неизменно притягивает простое обручальное кольцо на ее левой руке.

– Зачем ты говоришь мне это?

– Ты сама предложила избавиться от поводов для вражды, прежде чем они появятся, – говорит Шерлок, не в силах оторвать взгляд от кольца. – Я всего лишь предоставляю тебе факты.

Мэри меняет позу так, что ее левая рука оказывается закрытой. Теперь Шерлок снова может смотреть ей в лицо.

– Я думаю, уже слишком поздно шантажом заставлять меня порвать эти отношения, Шерлок, – говорит Мэри, глядя ему в глаза. – Ты не сообщил мне ничего нового.

Шерлок позволяет своему взгляду сползти на столешницу. Мэри Морстен умнее, чем он изначально полагал, и ему интересно, сможет ли она прочесть все по его поникшим плечам, по опущенным глазам. Проклятье, Лестрад может прочесть это и Молли может прочесть это – все, кроме Джона.

– Я хочу нравиться тебе, – говорит Мэри. – Но я хочу, чтобы и ты нравился мне, Шерлок. Может, у нас получится начать все сначала.

\- - - - -

По утрам Шерлок чаще ненавидит себя, чем нет, когда цепляется за истаивающие образы снов, в которых Джон появляется на пороге с чемоданом и простым объяснением: _«У нас не получилось»_. Ничего особенного не происходит: Джон снова вселяется в свою спальню наверху и даже в снах раздражается из-за частей тела, которые лежат в холодильнике бок о бок с едой, и ворчит из-за неспособности Шерлока убирать за собой. Ничего особенного не происходит, и Шерлок просыпается с чем-то похожим на боль в груди, которая отдается в шее.

 _«Это должно прекратиться»_ , - думает Шерлок, засыпая заварку в ситечко. А потом он разливает кипяток по столу, непрочитанная почта тут же промокает. Шерлок ставит чайник на место и пялится на пропитанные водой бумаги, а затем начинает смеяться.

Он знает, что функционирует с небольшой эффективностью. Но не знает, как улучшить ситуацию, если не принимать во внимание вариант забыть Джона Уотсона.

\- - - - -

– Это касается дела Куинна, – Шерлок зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом. – Мне бы действительно пригодилась твоя помощь.

– У нас годовщина, девять месяцев, – отвечает Джон. – Я уже оставил тридцать фунтов залога в ее любимом ресторане.

– Неужели люди на самом деле отмечают такие незначительные даты? – спрашивает Шерлок. – Позволь напомнить тебе, что двое детей до сих пор не найдены.

Повисает молчание.

– Ладно, ладно, – наконец, говорит Джон. – И что, черт возьми, мне сказать Мэри?

 _«Придумай что-нибудь»_. Шерлок намеревался сказать именно это, но неожиданно для себя произносит:

– Почему бы тебе не взять ее с собой?

\- - - - -

Шерлок понятия не имеет, чего хочет добиться. Может быть, опасность и трупы каким-то образом отпугнут Мэри. Логика покидает его, обычные рациональные решения не приходят в голову.

Мэри держит малыша на руках и мягко разговаривает с ним. Джон укутал в одеяло бессмысленно уставившегося в землю десятилетнего мальчика и бормочет слова утешения. Шерлок уже видел, как он делал то же самое с другими жертвами; знает, что он научился этому за годы практики в клинике.

Но они вдвоем – Мэри с ребенком на руках и присевший рядом с мальчиком Джон – слишком сильно напоминают семью, и Шерлок не может совладать с собой: его восторг от раскрытого дела сменяется напоминанием о том, чего еще он не может сделать для Джона. В их гипотетическом совместном будущем нет детей. Джону не нужно этого говорить, Шерлок и сам знает – он хочет детей. Боится стать кем-то вроде своих неспособных помочь родителей, но все равно хочет. Шерлок эгоистичен, однако не настолько, чтобы убедить себя в том, будто Джон с его спокойными руками и уверенной силой не сможет стать хорошим отцом.

Джон поднимает глаза, продолжая нашептывать тихие слова в ухо мальчику, но он ищет не Шерлока. Он ищет Мэри, и они обмениваются взглядами, прежде чем Джон вновь уделяет все свое внимание ребенку.

Шерлок ускользает с места преступления и ловит кэб на главной улице.

\- - - - - 

Когда Шерлок задвигает в угол свое самолюбие, когда смотрит на всю ситуацию со стороны, он знает, что Джон сделал правильный выбор.

Что Шерлок может предложить ему? Пять провальных отношений и восемь лет практически полного целибата. Глубочайшую нехватку сексуального опыта для человека его возраста. Джону бы наверняка наскучило уже на второй неделе. Или, возможно, он со своим обычным терпением подшучивал бы над нелепыми стараниями Шерлока, мысленно жалея, что согласился на все это.

Шерлок может получать эстетическое удовольствие и знает, что Мэри – привлекательная женщина. Он уверен, что между популярностью в университете и своей предыдущей помолвкой с солдатом, который погиб в Афганистане, Мэри успела научиться справляться с наиболее проблемными аспектами серьезных отношений.

Она наверняка знает, как доставить Джону удовольствие в постели. Как ласкать языком головку его члена, чтобы он сжимал простыню в кулаках и хныкал. Как оставлять засосы на его шее, чтобы утром их не было видно под воротником рубашки.

Внутри поднимается волна желания, и Шерлоку приходится подавить ее. Несмотря на то, что все его инстинкты яростно протестуют, ему приходится повторять себе: _«Не мой, не мой»_.

\- - - - -

Кэб останавливается на пять улиц раньше, и Шерлок пользуется возможностью подумать.

Он расхаживает перед домом примерно три минуты, а потом получает смс.

_Почему бы тебе просто не зайти? МХ_

– Чему я обязан этим редким удовольствием? – интересуется Майкрофт, открывая дверь своего кабинета. Шерлок, сутулясь, прислоняется к стене в холле и не смотрит на него.

– Проходи, – говорит Майкрофт, делая шаг в сторону. Шерлок раздумывает, не остаться ли на месте, чтобы позлить брата, но в итоге проскальзывает мимо и усаживается в одно из кресел.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – бормочет он.

– Воистину уникальный день, – говорит Майкрофт.

– Это не для меня, – добавляет Шерлок. – Свадьба Джона через четыре месяца, и им до сих пор не удалось найти место.

– А.

– Ты бронируешь помещения для своих нелепых конференций буквально за несколько недель. Я знаю, ты можешь найти способ им помочь.

– Могу, – соглашается Майкрофт. – Но что я получу взамен, мой дорогой брат?

– Три дня, – говорит Шерлок. – Я буду брать любые дела, которые ты дашь.

– Неделя.

– Три дня, – шипит Шерлок.

Майкрофт улыбается.

– Пять дней.

Шерлок приходит в ужас, представляя, как скучны и утомительны будут те пустячные бюрократические преступления, которые Майкрофт наверняка навесит на него.

– Договорились.

– Неожиданная щедрость с твоей стороны.

– Я могу быть добрым, - огрызается Шерлок.

Майкрофт пишет что-то на верхнем листочке из стопки, которая лежит возле его руки. Шерлок воспринимает это как знак окончания разговора и встает.

– Шерлок.

Он замирает, положив руку на дверную ручку, и не оборачивается.

– До него были другие, будут другие и после.

Шерлок сглатывает. Его раздражает то, что голос его не слушается.

– Хочется верить, не будут.

Он выходит и закрывает за собой дверь, прежде чем Майкрофт успевает ответить.

\- - - - -

Звонок. Шерлок открывает глаза и прекращает щипать струны скрипки. Миссис Хадсон откроет.

– Джон! – слышит Шерлок ее восклицание. Он садится и тянется за смычком. Джону всегда нравились современные композиторы, поэтому Шерлок ставит пальцы на начальные ноты одного из произведений Филипа Гласса и поднимается на ноги.

В отражении в оконном стекле он наблюдает, как Джон поднимается по лестнице, и не перестает играть. Джон ненадолго замирает в дверях, а потом идет на кухню. Шерлок закрывает глаза и концентрируется на музыке, но все равно слышит побрякивание тарелок и приборов. Аромат жареной говядины заставляет его открыть глаза и обернуться: да, Джон только что открыл контейнер и раскладывает куски на две тарелки.

Шерлок завершает произведение задумчивой нотой, и Джон поднимает глаза. Шерлок опускает скрипку.

– На этой неделе мы едим или слишком заняты расследованием? – спрашивает Джон.

Мясо делала Мэри, несомненно. Пахнет очень вкусно.

– Я ужасно готовлю, – говорит Шерлок, хотя и не собирался.

– Ты готовишь вполне пристойно, – отвечает Джон. – Хотя по сравнению с Мэри мы оба никчемные повара. 

Шерлок протирает скрипку. Джон пододвигает одну тарелку в его сторону и ищет пульт под диванными подушками.

Шерлок закрывает чехол от скрипки и усаживается рядом с Джоном, старательно оставляя между ними пространство. Это не имеет никакого значения, потому что колено Джона все равно касается его бедра. Шерлок старается не думать об этом и продолжает есть. Говядина, конечно же, пальчики оближешь.

– Ты счастлив? – задает вопрос Шерлок во время рекламы и слышит его словно со стороны.

Джон смотрит на него. Последние пятнадцать минут Шерлок не отводил глаз от телевизора. Прикосновения достаточно. Ему не стоит, ко всему прочему, видеть еще и лицо Джона.

– Думаю, я на самом деле счастлив, да, – слегка подозрительно говорит Джон. – А ты счастлив, Шерлок?

– Да, – лжет Шерлок, потому что Джон счастлив и этого должно быть достаточно.

\- - - - - 

Спустя какое-то время Шерлок поднимает глаза от ноутбука и видит, что Джон уснул на диване, положив голову на подлокотник. Он выглядит моложе, чем раньше. Шерлок больше не будит его в несусветную рань, не просит не ложиться до утра и помочь с делом. Шерлок не заказывает им обоим еду на вынос каждый день – сплошь масло, жир и переработанное мясо.

Домашняя жизнь ему подходит. Мэри ему подходит.

Шерлок укрывает его одеялом. Он знает, что не должен делать этого, но все равно осторожно кладет руку на щеку Джона. Шерлок видится с ним чуть ли не каждый день, но ужасно сильно по нему скучает. Как это вообще возможно?

Так легко было бы наклониться и прижаться губами ко лбу Джона. Так легко представить, как Джон просыпается от поцелуя. Так легко представить, что Джон сонно ему улыбнется, прежде чем последовать за ним в постель.

Шерлок выдыхает и отворачивается. Он надевает пальто и уходит на прогулку.

\- - - - -

_Волшебным образом освободился зал на Пэлл-Мэлл, 116. Ты случайно ничего об этом не знаешь? ДУ_

_Вы назначили дату? ШХ_

_12 декабря. Раз уж это на самом деле происходит и все такое, ты будешь моим шафером? ДУ_

\- - - - -

– Ты избирательно игнорируешь мои сообщения, – говорит Джон вместо приветствия, пролезая под оградительной лентой на место преступления.

– Осторожно, не затопчи следы, – не глядя на него, говорит Шерлок, сидящий на корточках возле трупа. 

– Шерлок, ты можешь отказаться, если не хочешь. Серьезно. Я просто подумал, что попрошу тебя, потому что ты мой лучший друг и вообще.

– Я твой лучший друг? – говорит Шерлок, поднимаясь.

Джон смотрит на него, на труп, снова на него.

– Эм, да. Разве ты когда-то сомневался?

– Нет. Полагаю, нет.

– Клянусь, я не обижусь, если ты откажешься.

Шерлок щелчком открывает свое увеличительное стекло и вновь поворачивается к жертве.

– Я сделаю это.

\- - - - -

– Но ведь это же нечестно! – возмущается Молли, разгребая стол вокруг Шерлока, который сидит, уставившись в микроскоп. – Он должен был спросить тебя. А ты не должен был соглашаться.

– Не будь смешной, Молли, – отвечает Шерлок, отрываясь на секунду, чтобы быстро записать количество клеток. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы его шафером был я, а не кто-нибудь из тех безмозглых типов, с которыми Джон познакомился в Афганистане.

– Но ты влюблен в него, – говорит Молли… и рука Шерлока крепко сжимается вокруг ее запястья. Он смотрит не на нее, а на противоположную стену.

\- Жизнь несправедлива, Молли, – говорит Шерлок без какой-либо интонации. – И она определенно не похожа на те сказки, которые ты воображаешь. Будь добра, избавь меня от дальнейшей бессмыслицы.

Шерлок отпускает Молли и вновь смотрит в микроскоп – так ему не придется видеть выражение ее лица.

\- - - - -

Шерлок отказывается заниматься организацией мальчишника, и эта задача перекладывается на плечи одного из приятелей-имбецилов Джона. Шерлок не понимает, что хорошего в том, чтобы нанять для провокационного танца женщину посредственной внешности, до которой при этом нельзя дотрагиваться; для той же цели прекрасным образом подошли бы порнографические видео с куда более привлекательными женщинами. Интерес у Шерлока появляется лишь в тот момент, когда он предлагает кокаин, но ему хватает одного взгляда Джона, чтобы отказаться от этой идеи.

В любом случае, Джон больше занят покером, чем женщинами, а Шерлок занят поиском причины для того, чтобы уйти. Он проводит на вечеринке всего час и большую часть времени сидит в угловой кабинке, уставившись в телефон и надеясь, что никто не заставит его общаться или, хуже того, узнает.

_Саутуорк, два трупа в Guy’s. Если только ты не слишком сильно занят празднованием._

Когда Шерлок надевает пальто, кто-то касается его плеча. Джон натягивает куртку рядом с ним.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Иду с тобой, – отвечает Джон.

– Ты не можешь. Это же твоя вечеринка.

– Верно, – говорит Джон, поднимая подбородок. – И я могу делать на ней все, что мне хочется. Я хочу пойти с тобой.

– Ты… – начинает Шерлок и не знает, как закончить фразу. Сумасшедший. Ужасный. Невозможный.

– Ладно, – соглашается Шерлок и улыбается.

\- - - - -

– По крайней мере, мы обошлись без пистолета, – говорит Джон, упираясь руками в колени и пытаясь отдышаться.

– Но он бы не помешал, – сердце Шерлока колотится, всплеск адреналина похож на эйфорию. – Хотя бы для того, чтобы ты мог ответить, когда началась стрельба.

– Этот план был бы куда лучше, – Джон выглядывает из-за угла здания. – Как думаешь, они ушли?

– Надеюсь, нам повезет и новые парни Лестрада окажутся не такими некомпетентными, какими выглядят.

Утреннее солнце окрашивает небо на востоке. Фонари все еще ярко светятся в сумраке. Шерлок дописывает сообщение Лестраду и откидывает голову на кирпичную стену, дожидаясь, пока дыхание выровняется.

Когда он открывает глаза, Джон смотрит на него. На улицы наползает легкий прохладный туман. Шерлок хочет отвести взгляд, но не может.

– Сколько? – голос Джона тих. Шерлок мечтает, чтобы стена разверзлась и поглотила его.

– Что сколько?

– Ты знаешь, Шерлок.

Шерлок облизывает губы.

– Не знаю.

Джон не двигается. Шерлок прекрасно знает разные выражения его лица, но этого он не может прочитать.

– Давно, – уточняет Шерлок.

– Я не поверил, когда она мне сказала, – наконец, говорит Джон.

– Твоя невеста куда более наблюдательна, чем ты.

– Я подарил ей кольцо, ты же понимаешь.

Шерлок засовывает руки в карманы пальто, чтобы Джон не увидел, как они дрожат.

– Мне не нужно ничего понимать, потому что выбора никогда не было, Джон. Она красивая, умная и крайне решительно настроена создать с тобой семью.

Джон делает шаг вперед.

– Шерлок…

– Нет, – говорит Шерлок. – Мне не нужна твоя жалость, Джон.

– Ты можешь перестать…

– Говорить правду? – огрызается Шерлок. – Потому что я вижу жалость на твоем лице, Джон, слышу ее в твоем голосе, и она мне совершенно не нужна.

Джон останавливается и теперь делает шаг уже назад.

– В другой вселенной, – говорит он, – у нас могло бы получиться.

Шерлок безучастно смеется.

– Я бы завладел тобой полностью. Я бы постарался разобрать тебя на части и собрать по-своему. Я бы разрушил тебя, убил тебя. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то гораздо лучшего, чем я, Джон, – Шерлок улыбается, но эта гримаса совершенно не похожа на улыбку. – И я счастлив, что ты нашел такого человека.

– Шерлок, – выдыхает Джон.

– Мэри, – напоминает Шерлок.

Солнце встает над горизонтом. Сегодня Джон женится.

\- - - - -

Всю церемонию Шерлок смотрит на плечи Джона. Когда тот целуется с Мэри, Шерлок рассматривает собравшихся и случайно встречается взглядом с Молли. Она выглядит расстроенной. Шерлок отводит глаза и присоединяется к аплодисментам.

\- - - - -

Гарри Уотсон протягивает ему бокал шампанского и усаживается рядом. Шерлок виделся с ней всего один раз.

– Знаешь, – говорит она, залпом выпивая шампанское, – я всегда думала, что если мой брат однажды остепенится, то только с тобой.

Шерлок ставит на столик нетронутый бокал.

– Джон не гей.

– Я имею в виду, он всегда так о тебе говорил…

Шерлок уходит.

\- - - - -

_20 минут, Лондонский городской аэропорт? ШХ_

_Увидимся через 20 минут. ДУ_


End file.
